Punishing Myself
by PrettyLittleGleek 4-Life
Summary: Emily's surly cousin, Santana isn't too pleased with her cousin dating one Paige McCullers. With the help of Santana, Brittany, and the liars, Emily will come to terms with the real reason she is dating Paige. MAJOR PAIGE BASHING!


**WARNING: PAILY FANS DO NOT READ!THIS HAS MAJOR PAIGE BASHING AND I WONT APOLOGIES FOR IT!**

Emily knew there would be fireworks when her surly cousin from Lima Heights Adjacent decided to visit. She did not expect a hard punch to her girlfriend's nose.

"That's what you get bitch. That's how we do it in Lima Heights." Santana yelled as Spencer and Hanna held her back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Emily exclaimed nursing Paige's bloody nose.

"Me! What the hell is wrong with you? If you have forgotten sweet cousin that butch bitch over there tried to drown you!" Santana explained, getting angrier with every word. "You know what, let me go. Snix is out and she wants her some hoe pie." Santana pushed at Spencer and Hanna's arms but they held fast.

"Emily, get Paige out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll beat your ghetto Mexican ass all the way back to the border, chica." Paige yelled leaving Emily dumfounded at the "borderline" racist comment.

"Paige!"

"Stay out of this Emily. I'll deal with you later." Paige whipped around and put her finger in Emily's face as a show of dominance.

"Oh hell to the no!" Santana started thrashing wildly trying to get away from the two girls and attack Paige. "Nobody talks to a Lopez like that. You got that Este Cabron. No Me Gusta!"

"Stop the violence!" a shocked Brittany said in a very unenthusiastic way.

"Yeah, listen to your retarded girlfriend."

That was it! Santana had had enough. Rearing back she punched Spencer square in the jaw and Hanna instantly let go, not wanting any part of the spicy Latina. Santana charged at Paige before Brittany stepped infront of her and grabbed her girlfriends face.

"Santana, she isn't worth it. Let it go. Please, you're scaring me." Brittany pleaded knowing full well she was the only one who could calm Santana down.

"That's right you little pussy. Since you are being such a good little bitch. Tell your cousins Pedro and Antonio I need my dry wall done. Free taco's for everyo…" Paige wasn't able to finish before a stinging slap connected with her cheek. Everyone looked on in shock as sweet and innocent Emily starred down at her hand, shocked by her own actions.

Fuming, Paige raised her hand ready to hit Emily back a skinny, yet strong hand grasped her own.

"Do it and I will break your damn hand off!" Paige stepped back as Spencer threaten her. If it was one person she feared it was Spencer Hastings. Not only could the girl put up a good fight but her parents employed half of Rosewood including Jack McCullers. Paige's eye darted from Emily to her fuming cousin and back to Spencer. It was clear Emily couldn't protect her from the pit bull this time.

Paige yanked her hand from Spencer's grasp and turned away from the group.

"Get on your bike and take your ass home Paige and don't even look at Emily ever again or I promise you your family will never work in the state of Pennsylvania again.

Emily looked over the scene before her. Spencer and sporting a purple, bruised jaw line slammed the door behind her now ex-girlfriend. Her cousin looked like she was about to have a stroke. Hanna looked happy and shocked at the same time.

"I can't believe that just happened." Hanna exclaimed.

"What's with all the noise? What's going on down here?" a groggy Aria came down from her nap in Emily's room. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Ok, why is everyone looking at me like one of those dogs with wheels for legs?"

"Come on, power puff girl. I'll tell you everything." Hanna said excitedly grasping Aria's arm and dragging her back up stairs.

With those two out of the room, Spencer turned her attention to Emily who was still starring at her hand in shock.

"Em…Em, look at me." Spencer gently shook her friend until she looked at her. "You did nothing wrong. She threatened you and Santana and made nasty comments about your family. She had it coming."

Emily gave a small nod before burying her head in the crook of Spencer's neck. Spencer wrapped her arms around her sensitive friend and rubbed her back. "You did nothing wrong. You stood up for yourself." Spencer repeated over and over until the taller girl stopped shaking and started to actually believe the words.

"What was I thinking? How could I have been so stupid to let someone like that into my life?"

"That's a damn good question." Santana randomly exclaimed before Brittany could stop her. Spencer wanted to laugh at the tough girl turning to mush at the words of her blonde girlfriend but she had more pressing things to do, like make Emily feel better about herself.

"Emily stop beating yourself up. You are human. You lost Ali and you lost Maya to A. You were just punishing yourself by being with her. You don't deserve that."

"The bitch wasn't even pretty. Seriously, what the hell happened to your taste! Ali was hot and Maya was sexy as hell. And those bedroom eye, mmm! I can just imagine a naked Maya giving me that look while serenading me with her guitar." Santana said, getting lost in the moment. She was snapped out of her fantasies by a hard pinch on her arm. "Ouch! Sorry, carry on."

"As I was saying before your pervert cousin interrupted me. You were never really into Paige and you will soon realize that."

"I wish Maya was here." Emily referred to the girl who was stuck in teen drug boot camp because of her mother."

"I know sweetie. I know." Spencer went back to rubbing Emily's back in comfort. "We all wish Maya was still here."

**So that's it. Hint…Hint Marlene King. Some of us don't forgive people who try to drown others. Anyway, I wrote this in twenty minutes so I hope you like it. Please comment and favorite. I'm thinking about a sequel so I need to know what you guys think.**

**P.S. Emaya is forever. Paily is for never.**


End file.
